Welcome Austin To Town!
The third episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb help a new kid named Austin get acquainted with the town. Doofenshmirtz tries to injure Roger. Episode Summary A bus suddenly shows up in town. Phineas is thinking that there has to be another new kid. Erin was the last new arrival, so this has Phineas and Ferb wondering who this new kid could be. He steps off the bus with luggage. He introduces himself as Austin. Phineas and Ferb introduce themselves. Austin says that the kids from his last town even talk about them there. He mentions the butterfly net, the one hit wonder, and the reenactment of the Trojan War. Phineas says he'll go introduce Austin to everyone they know. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enter his lair through a suitcase. Monogram reports that Doof has been up to no good, and they're not exactly sure what he's up to because Carl jammed the printer. Carl claims he's busy fixing the jam, but Monogram knows that he's just off pretending to be Dr. Coconut again. Carl tells Monogram to be quiet. Monogram just groans and sends Perry off. Perry awkwardly leaves. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb get busy introducing Austin to their friends. All of them showed up at Phineas and Ferb's to introduce themselves. He gets to meet Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Haven, Heidi, Mallory, Olivia, Maddie, Ford, Caleb, Dylan, and Erin. They all tell Austin one thing that's happened to them over this extremely awesome summer. Once that happens, they let Austin come up with the day's invention. Austin suggests making a robot that can do everything. Phineas thinks they can do that, if Perrytronic was a success. Everyone gets to work. Across town, Perry flies into Doof's HQ, and he gets trapped inside a mini ambulance. Doof thinks the trap is cute. He moves on introducing the Injury-Inator. He plans to use this fiendish machine against Roger. He'll injure Roger, and he'll just step in and take over. There's nothing Perry can do to stop this, or so Doof thinks. With the boys, the robot is complete. The kids get a chance to ask it to do something. Ford wants the robot to play a basketball game against him. The robot wins. Baljeet wants the robot to name as many digits of pi as he can. He can name over 9000 digits. Buford wants him to give him a back massage. The robot almost kills him. Meanwhile, Perry manages to easily escape his trap. Doof attempts to zap Perry with the Inator. It misses every time. One ray hits Vanessa, and Doof hears her cry. He runs to help Vanessa, and Perry sees this as an opportunity to win. He presses the self-destruct button. However, it fires one last ray. It hits the robot. As the robot is making a pizza with Caleb, it suddenly feels a pain in its leg, and it explodes from too much pain. Phineas thought that was really weird. Austin thinks he's going to like this town. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Are you new here?" *Austin: "Yes, yes I am" Ferb's Line *"I don't know" *"I played Football X-7" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair In a suitcase Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions Erin's arrival ("Heidi's Fantastic Clip Show") *Austin mentions the butterfly net, the one hit wonder, and the reenactment of the Trojan War ("A First For Doofenshmirtz", "Flop Starz", "Troy Story") *Monogram thinks Carl is pretending to be Dr. Coconut ("Spa Day") *All the kids mention one exciting thing that happened to them this summer: **Phineas mentions traveling the world in one day ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") **Ferb mentions playing Football X-7 ("My Fair Goalie") **Isabella mentions finding sap ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") **Buford mentions finding Biff, twice ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Where's Biff?") **Baljeet mentions getting an A+++ ("Unfair Science Fair") **Django mentions painting a picture for his dad ("Oil on Candace") **Irving mentions meeting the boys for the first time ("Hide and Seek") **Haven mentions all her adventures ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Stuck Up North") **Heidi mentions the time she got accused for nothing ("A Sad Day for Heidi") **Mallory mentions spending a day with Haven ("Haven's Best Day Ever") **Olivia mentions her big surprise ("Olivia's Unexpected Surprise") **Maddie mentions every adventure she's gone on ("Maddie Saves the Day", "Maddie's Underwater Expedition", "Maddie's Big, Bad Adventure", "The Mystery of Maddie's Family", "Maddie's Quest of a Lifetime") **Ford just says he has a chemistry set he used to make Haven evil ("Haven Unleashed") **Caleb mentions making a music video ("Oppan Phineas Style") **Dylan said he replaced Phineas and Ferb one day ("Definitely Not Phineas and Ferb") **Erin mentions making a big discovery ("Erin's Magical Discovery") *Phineas mentions Perrytronic ("Mom's in the House") Allusions *The "over 9000" line is used when the robot is reciting pi digits Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39